Moto Kiyoshi
Moto Kiyoshi was an opponent of Gaheris' plans against the Senpet, and hated Gaheris for his old ways. The Moto Tar-Khan Kiyoshi was Tar-Khan before Gaheris deposed him, Kiyoshi (LBS - The Awakening Boxtext) but he would recover its title again. Re-Awakening, Part 1, by Lucas Twyman Qolat Kiyoshi was approached by the Qolat, and joined them. The Qadaam (LBS - The Awakening flavor) Scorpion enslaved In 1130 the Scorpion Clan had been exiled to the Burning Sands and were enslaved by the Senpet after the Rokugani were defeated. The Tale of the Robber and the Caliph (Rulebook Story, LBS - Shadow of the Tyrant), by Patrick Kapera Kiyoshi discussed with Gaheris to attack the Senpet to free them. The Khan refused, believing it would be challenging prophecy, and it would only give problems to the Moto. Kiyoshi alongside Moto Marik took half of the Clan to fight the Scarab Empire warriors. When Gaheris realized it took the rest of the clan to avoid the total demise of Kiyoshi's supportes. The Senpet, by Patrick Kapera Attacking the Senpet The Senpet were returning from their victory over the Scorpion Clan when the Moto descended upon them beginning the Moto-Senpet War. But a sudden sandstorm swept up around them, and the will of the Lady washed them away into the sand. Kara (LBS - Shadow of the Tyrant flavor) As they charged the Senpet army, the sand beneath them opened and wretched, Ghul's twisted fingers reached up at their horses' legs. Kara watched the Khan Gaheris slip into the sand, followed by the screaming Senpet. Army of Ghuls (LBS - Shadow of the Tyrant flavor) Marik reminded Kiyoshi about the words of Moto Jangir, and the disaster that would come. A Vision of Doom (LBS - The Awakening flavor) Gaheris and Kiyoshi were gone. Lost to the Sands (LBS - Shadow of the Tyrant flavor) Defeated by the Senpet The Senpet riders came from the west and Senpet chariots charged from the east. They turned the horde about, but there was nowhere left to run. Kara's Last Stand (LBS - Shadow of the Tyrant flavor) The dust clouds parted to reveal two figures. One of them was Marik, Marik (LBS - Secrets and Lies flavor) the second a Yodotai. Marik (LBS - Secrets and Lies picture) Erba'a Alliance The Horde Kiyoshi built a powerful Horde. He intented on storming Medinat al-Salaam to end the rule of the Caliph Hanan Talibah and her Senpet allies. Burning Sands, The Yodotai, pp. 221-244 Avatar of the Goddess A stranger passed to Kiyoshi a Scorpion member, Shosuro Tage. This man, who was known as the Eye of Night, had avoided the Senpet could seize her. In return he requested something to Kiyoshi. Ulterior Motive (LBS - The Awakening flavor) Tage would be identified as one of the four Avatars, the four bahiya that would trigger the prophecy of the Awakening. Legend of the Burning Sands, p. 132 Gathering allies Kiyoshi's forces were soon joined by the Yodotai, who returned the lost Banner of the Ki-Rin as a show of friendship, Offensive Terrain (LBS - Secrets and Lies flavor) and Ra'Shari. The combined Horde (now known as the Erba'a Alliance), also swelled its ranks with many former slaves of the Senpet, now hell-bent on revenge, the Hanif and the Rokugani Scorpion, which had been freed by the intervention of the small prophet, the Hooded Ronin called Duqaq. Bad Omens Before he was the Lord of the Moto he had had nightmares, and Kiyoshi believed they would end after he became the Khan. Instead his dreams were haunted with images of crystal and light, and the familiar face of an old foe. Augury (LBS - The Awakening flavor) Shattering of the Jewel The alliance sieged and broke the walls of the city in the Shattering of the Jewel, but did not seize it. The own citizens broke free from the Caliph's reign of terror. The End of Age Shinjo Kiyoshi found wrong his belief Gaheris was dead. Kiyoshi (LBS - Black Hand, Black Heart flavor) Gaheris was instrumental in the return of the Goddess Shinjo. After Lady Shinjo was awakened from her slumber in 1132, many Desert Moto returned to Rokugan led by Moto Gaheris. Only a handful of tribes remained in the Burning Sands, under the leadership of Moto Ambaghai, son of Gaheris' younger brother Moto Khaidu. Great Clans, p. 249 External Links * Kiyoshi (LBS - The Awakening) * Kiyoshi Exp (LBS - Black Hand, Black Heart) Category:Qolat Members Category:Moto Clan Members